Cry
by midnight's-angel
Summary: A fight brings two previous lovers back together, but would it last before one perishes


She lay there loneliness creeping to her,he blamed her on the things she never said about the truth that lay on her the scars she had before she knew him.   
  
she tried to make him hear her out to feel the pain she had suffered.She begged him to listen the depseration in her eyes showed the pain,   
  
his heart ached but he refused to give in.  
  
Slowly he turned and walked towards his room his face hid away in the darkness of the corridor. She did not want to stay. But she could not all she had left was him , life had taken away everything from her, she had to stay by this love she had she could not faint she had to hold on.  
  
Her happiness lost because of him , how could he turn his back on her without   
  
knowing the truth. He had no right to ignore her, time had not and could not   
  
heal the pain new and old that she had suffered.  
  
Her whole world crash before her " I did it for a reason Draco" she called out , hoping he would hear her..what she did was senseless she should have told him , he loved her so much he would have not left like this , she hated herself. She knew he would still try his best to stick by her ...   
  
There she lay in the infirmatry tears poured down her pale cheeks, shuddring gasp after shuddering gasp , she could not breathe,   
  
She picked herself up slowly and walked to the door , she wanted to chase after him but she was   
  
too weak. " No..No.." she muttered to herself.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco slowly walked out if the infirmatry. How could she not tell him all this things...  
  
He heard her call helplessly out to him, he stopped as he heard the door open, he turned his head to   
  
see Hermione slowly stumble her way out taking each step as it came. 'Hermione' his mind gently called out   
  
to him , his heart ached as he saw her. Her tears pouring down her face.  
  
He had left the one he was looking to find.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thats night Herminone lay in her bed, crying as she thought of what he had said earlier,   
  
choking on her tears, she needed to breathe , she told herself ,she missed the nights where   
  
Draco laid next to her and held her close to him and kept her warm , her dreams she had , but now   
  
there was no more , he was no there with her anymore. She couldn't sleep she needed him by her side  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Draco crept into bed he thought of what he had said they were true yet they had hurt so much. He felt the hurt as he said them. His heart pumped fast as he worridly thought of Hermoine or how she was right now. He hated himself he needed her back in his life it was all he was breathing for yet his pride got the best of him. His thoughts flooded him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione and Draco their love story had came to and abrupt stop. Both hearts shattered yet unfelt or heard by anyone. No one saw the tears they cried.  
  
No one knew that Draco had made the biggest mistake in his life. Hermione was dying……………for him , because of him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
She waoke the next morning, the sun's rays poured through the glassy windows of Hogwarts.   
  
Days passed he refused to see her call her name. What they had, was all gone now, she never doubted his love why did he   
  
doubt hers.   
  
Harry and Ron had both left after their victorious war, she had agreed to stay on to assist the professors. Her new found brother Jayden had died in the war.  
  
Draco, she stopped thinking . Tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew she had no time to make him love her again but all she could do was try.   
  
She was dying , she was under a curse, the more she loved the deeper the curse engraved itself into her. Being overwhelmed with emotions for him she knew she would die it was sooner or later. With all the time and energy she had left she was going to use it all on him , hoping atleast he would be pleased. There was a cure a memory spell would remove all the times she had with him, all the love and emotions , the pain and sadness , she would live for very much longer. But she wanted to remember it all till the she died.  
  
"Miss Granger , take this dear, it will take your mind of things for while," urged Mdm Profrey as she handed her a little bottle with a weird looking crimson liquid, it reminded her of the blood she had seen on the fields during the bottle, the fateful day flashed through her head , she negatively shook her head slightly and dropped the bottle. She fell down into her bed , her hands on her ears blocking out all the screams of anguish she heard in there. Tears poured down her cheeks not intending to stop soon . She saw a flash of green light hit Jayden as he fell defeated to the ground.   
  
"No..no..Jayden" she screamed. Her body shaking with great sobs.   
  
"O dear, Miss Granger , lie down , you know you are in no condition to go on like this please do consider the memory charm option..please..it might be your only chance if survival" ushered someone, her voice stern but gentle..it muttered a few words and Hermione's heartbeat started to lighten.  
  
"NO! i don't want to" she muttere "i want to remember him, i love him so much,.."  
  
"But he'll never know will he " Mdm Profrey continued for her,   
  
Hermione brought her knees to her chest and laid there ,"but atleast i will". Slowly she began to drift into another dream.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He thought he heard her scream as he walked down the corridor. Turning to his left, he slowly pushed open the door to the infirmatry. He saw Hermione seated on the bed tears falling like the petals of a dying flowere gentle yet irregular. She cried for Jayden and she cried for herself.  
  
"O dear, Miss Granger , lie down , you know you are in no condition to go on like this please do consider the memory charm option..please..it might be your only chance if survival" he heard Mdm Profrey say.  
  
'chance of survival'he thought , what was wrong with her, was she sick , no , not that he knew of ,she was just recovering from a few bruises and cuts.   
  
He never stayed to hear it all, he just started to walk and made his way back to his office.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He sat at his chair looking through a pile of notes, 'chance of survival?' he pondered that question, nothing came to mind. He decided to ask Mdm Promfrey first thing in the morning.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Morning,  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Come in " the person on the other side answered" Ahh Mr MAlfoy what can i do for you.. don't look like your in need of any potion " she continued.  
  
"i wanted to ask...about Hermione.." he paused " erm..how is she doing "  
  
" Well i guess but she will be staying in the infirmatry for quite awhile." she answered her voice lacking confirmation.  
  
"You sound uncertain" he said.  
  
" I am Mr Malfoy i am.."with this she got up and walked to the door on the side of the room. Slowly she opened the door , just enough to see the frail body of a young girl. Hermione.  
  
" You see, she was put under a curse ,ermm....how do i say this..er..she is not allowed to love ." she answered uncertainly.  
  
He was getting impatient. Hermione was suppose to be getting well not entirely frailing away ,not allowed to love, what did she mean ? " Explain" he questioned further.  
  
"Its a unloving curse you would say ,the more you love the deeper the curse eats in to you killing your very soul u need to live on ..resulting to death, no one has survived it." she let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Is there a cure ..tell me " patience was getting to him like a bullet train.  
  
"There is, a mememory charm and..."she stopped contemplating if she should continue  
  
"and..???"  
  
"Shared memory charm..she would have to share her memory with someone who would be strong enough to undergo all the pain she had suffered..it will be like traveling through her whole life, it will last for 2 days. She will slowly forget all the memories of love she won't remeber what love is...without any love the curse will slowly start to back away , when its gone she can start over, love again maybe or she might never love again it is up to her.." it was long and she let it out in one huge breath.  
  
"What has she said about it " he questioned , relief that there was a chance for her survival.  
  
"She..she refused, she wants to remember you..she says it was better to die than forget about you" she stopped.  
  
"Remember me?"   
  
"Yes she has spent sleepless nights talking to herself and how it was all her fault that everything or anything happened..You really should try and go talk to her." she suggested.  
  
"I will..i will" slowly he stepped out of the room taking a step as it came he walked to her bed ,and pulled a chair for himself to sit on.   
  
He sat there and starred at her, her ryhtmic breathing calmed him. Even with a blanket on, she still shivered as the wind blew in from the outside.  
  
Slowly he brushed strings of hair from her face , she had obviously been crying the path that the tears created were still wet.  
  
  
  
'Wait , what was he doing here, she lied to him why should he care?' his mind played with him, he got up and started towards to the door.  
  
"Draco" he heard Hermione whisper.  
  
He turned around , she was still asleep, but a small smile crept to her face. she let out a huge sigh and fell back into the quiet night.  
  
She looked so helpless, he then realised that leaving her was going to be very hard, he loved her yet hated the way she called him, made him stay in any situation, the way his name seem to roll of her tongue.  
  
He had to convince her to go through with the charm, he was willing to suffer for her. He was also rather curious to know how her life had been without him or atkeast befor she knew him.  
  
That night he sat in the chair and watched Hermione sleep , and how he was going to convince her.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
